


I Miss You

by ImGrey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGrey/pseuds/ImGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was happy. He was going to tell him. But he got his heart broken instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ELIE0304](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/gifts).



> This is actually a gift to ELIE0304 for the amazing Secret Love that she wrote for me, which is also with the intention of wanting to encourage her to write more. Stuff happens and we both decide to write our own ending/version for this story.  
> The tittle is off somehow. Sorry!

Koushi was grinning. He can't contain his happiness. He was so ecstatic.

This might be a new start for him and Daichi! He is sure that his husband will pay more attention to him now. Not that his husband is cruel and neglected him. No..

But, Daichi has been too busy with work. They barely spend time together anymore.

Honestly, Koushi is lonely. He is a quite famous writer thus that means he is working from home. So waiting for Daichi to came home is his routine and something that he looks forward to everyday.

But the brunette always come home late and some days, he doesn't come home at all.

Koushi will always wait for his husband. He is not mad at Daichi, he can understand that his husband is the CEO so he must have lots of work to do. It was in their vows to support each other anyway. So he will always support Daichi.

Koushi does miss him though.

He miss the warm embrace.

He miss the kisses that left his skin tingles. 

He miss the laugh that make his heart flutter.

He miss the smiles that had always comfort him.

He miss him.

Miss his everything.

Miss his presence.

 

Granted, Daichi has spend a day with him last 3 weeks. The two of course, like any other married couple had been spending some time under the sheets. But most important is, Daichi had spend the day with him that day and he was so happy.

Today's excitement is actually thanks to that day, so he can't help but be grateful for the day off that Daichi had last 3 weeks.

He had come back from the hospital, with a good news and he wants Daichi to be the first to know.

Thus that night he decided tp stay up late and wait for his husband's arrival in their living room.

 

It's almost 2 am when Koushi was woken up by the sound of a door slam. The grogginess soon vanished when he remember his excitement, a smile is plastered on his face now.

But soon the smile drop like how his heart does when he saw Daichi is locking lips with his secretary, Yui.

Both the brunette didn't notice his presence as they are immersed in their kissing.

It feels like there's a sharp knife being plunged into his heart.

He wants to screams but he can't find his voice to do so.

He wants to walk away but he can't muster his energy to do so.

It feels like his world is shattering. His heart is breaking.

He felt so betrayed. 

It's so painful.

He can't breathe.

Daichi then somehow noticed him and he pushed his company away from him. His face is flushed, his shirt first few buttons has come undone. He can't speak properly as he slurred the silver hair's name "Koushi.."

Hearing his name, Koushi shakes his head. He can't take this. 

He thought that its not fair how Daichi is drunk whereas he is sober.

It's not fair how Daichi is unaware of the situation and he doesn't have to feel the pain that he has inflicted on Suga.

It's not fair how Koushi has been waiting for him but Daichi return only to broke his heart.

Koushi is trembling but Daichi didn't notice it when he pulls Koushi's waist.

He was about to kiss the other when the latter ran.

Koushi ran to their bedroom, packing everything he can into his luggage. 

He is a mess right now.

Tears running down from his face. He gave one last look at their shared bedroom as he grab his wallet and head out. 

Only to stumble upon Daichi and Yui kissing each other on the couch as Yui straddling his ex husband now.

Koushi can't believe how there's another wave of pain hitting his heart.

He ran from the house. 

Ignoring the cries and moans from the two which had ruin his heart.

Only in the next morning did Daichi realized what he had done when he woke up with Yui on top of him on the couch, naked.

Pushing the woman away from his body, he then clutch his head which is throbbing right now. He remembers what had happen last night. The celebration, the alcohol, Yui and most importantly Koushi..

He remember that he had hurt Koushi, how he made Koushi looks so broken and he remember he had made Suga cried.

He had betrayed Koushi last night. He had broke his heart.

He had cheat on Koushi with Yui last night.

His eyes widen in realization. Trembling with angers and fears, he search for his phone.

He need to call Koushi , he need to apologies to Koushi.

He need to know where is Koushi. He need to fix this.

He needs Koushi.

All the calls that he made was answered by the receptionist. 

He call everyone that knows Koushi, but no one knows where is him.

He felt a pair of arm wrapping around his waist. He pushed those hand away, "Listen here, last night was a mistake. A mistake that I will never repeat. I don't want to have anything to do with you, you will be send to different department." 

Pouting, Yui then "Listen, I can give you everything that Koushi can't. I can-"

Before she was able to finish her sentence, she felt a painful sting on his left cheek first. Daichi had slapped her "You are nothing compared to him. Leave now."

Yui is crying, but Daichi's heart is not softening at the sight instead he feel more angry "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN!"

So she did, before she left, "You will regret this Dai.. Trust me you will."

Daichi just glared at her and slam the door after her.

He needs to finds his husband. He can't live without him. He will do anything as long as Koushi won't leave his side.

* * *

 

Iwaizumi was woken up by the persistent ringing bell at his door. He cursed loudly when he tried to wake his lover but instead he was the one who was pushed away and had fallen down on the cruel cold floor. Sighing, he made his way to the front door, looking through his intercom, he knows who is the one on the other side.

Without hesitation, he opened the door after he yelled out his lover's name which he knows will successfully waking him up. Iwaizumi had a feeling he won't go back to sleep after this and he decided to bring his lover with him too.

His felt his stomach drop when he saw his friend's appearance. 

Koushi is a mess, a sobbing mess. His eyes are swollen, his whole body is shaking and he is just wearing a shirt with a light cardigan, white khakis and a pair of slippers, and he is holding his luggage with him. 

The taller man pull Koushi into his arms. He doesn't know what had happened but he knows that Koushi needs a hug right now.

"Kou chan?" Another voice break the silence in the halls.

The three soon found themselves in the kitchen as Iwaizumi is making some coffee for the three of them whereas Koushi is still trying to stop his sobbing, with Oikawa holding his hand.

The two didn't push Koushi to explain themselves. They wait for Koushi to get comfortable first and gave him some space.

The silver hair finallly didn't cried anymore and he tried to smiled to both of them but he failed.

With his trembling hands, he covers his face, "he came home, was drunk and worst, with Yui on his lips then on top of him.."

Surprised is what can be used to describe both of the other two but the again, it was shocking enough to found crying Koushi at their porch, 2 in the morning. They stay silent, letting Koushi to keep his own pace. They never expect Daichi to be someone who will cheat on Koushi. But they know Koushi is not lying either.

"I was waiting for him you know.. Staying up latee.. To welcome him.. Only to see him making out with Yui.." They both nodded.

"I wanted to tell him.. But how could I tell him now?" Koushi's body racked with sobs. 

Oikawa pull him into his arms. He understand that what happened is Koushi's nightmare but he knows that's not all the story.

"Pregnant.." Did he hear that right? He can feel the other's nail digging into his arms, "I'm pregnant with his child.."

Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa feel horrible. This is not a nightmare. This is a tragedy.

"I was very happy you know.. Why must it be today too? Am I not enough? Why?" Koushi's voice began to soften and his body start to grow heavier.

"I'm pregnant.. He cheated on me on the same day I was so excited to wait for his return.. It's so painful.." Koushi's bod grew limp and fully rested all his weight on Oikawa, his consciousness slipping away.

Turning his head to his lover, Oikawa asked, with tears started to fall down from his eyes "Hajime, we have to help him.." He pulled the smaller figure in his heart closer into his arms.

He lay Koushi down comfortably in their guest bedroom. Both of him and his lover had stay with Suga until the next morning.

Daichi had called him,  in the morning. Groggily he answer "Hello? Oikawa speaking."

"This is Daichi, is Koushi with you?" The other on the line reply.

"Daichi?" he now caught the other two's attention.

"Yeah it's me. Look, this is urgent, is Koushi there?"

Looking at Koushi, he then yawn and say "Koushi's not here. Why? Is he coming here?"

"Oh, okay. Thanks. Bye." And the line went off.

Koushi smiled gratefully at him.

* * *

 

Koushi is now staying at the couple's house despite the protest from him but the two reason that it's better for both him and his baby to stay in their house so they can keep their eyes on Suga. 

Granted, the house is located a bit far from the city and there is no neighbor nearby so when Daichi came over searching for him, they can hide Koushi without anyone tipping them off.

Koushi is now in his seventh month of pregnancy and he has gotten used to living there. He told the two he want to find his own place when the baby is born and the two tell him to just stay there instead. They are practically a family now. Kuroo and Bokuto had found out about Koushi by accident and the two swear not to tell anyone about Koushi. It's then become a routine for them to visit Koushi and keep him company.

Daichi has been searching for him ever since. He even tell the police that Koushi went missing and hired some detective and agencies to find Koushi but up until today he still can't find Koushi. It all thanks to Daichi's parents actually. Daichi's parents had found Koushi and knows everything that had happened between the silver hair and their son. They didn't blame Koushi not even one bit. But they are very angry at Daichi and felt shamed that Daichi had cheated on his partner.

They also told Koushi how Yui had came to Daichi a month after the incident, telling him that she is pregnant with Daichi's child. So Daichi has no choice but to support her, pay her rent and gave her some money but still refused to marry the girl. But that doesn't mean that his parents forgive him and can accept Yui in their family.Especially when they know Koushi is expecting as well and they had stayed in contact with Koushi all along. 

But months later, Yui's ex-boyfriend had come to meet Daichi and told him that he is not the father of the child that Yui is carrying. The ex-boyfriend explain how Yui had been planning all this and wanted Daichi for herself. Daichi felt so relieved that Yui is not pregnant with his child. 

The parents too. They were excited and wants Daichi to get Koushi back but they know Daichi had hurt Koushi so much so they respect Koushi's decision. As long as they can meet him and their grandson they are grateful enough.

Koushi was all alone at the house, writing some child book for his future kid, gender unknown as Koushi decided he want it to be a surprise. He had written some childrens book under a different name and the money he get from the books has been saved for his kid.

He is now getting prettier each day, glowing like only pregnant people can. He is grateful that he doesn't have any weird craving, he doesn't want to bother his housemate so much. 

Oikawa will be home soon followed by Iwazumi and Daichi's parents will come for dinner tonight. Kuroo and Bokutoo too. So when the door bell rings, he thought it was Daichi's parents.

When he open the door, he feel his stomach clenched in fear somehow.

Standing in front of him is Yui, who then grinned and enter the house, shoulder bumping into his.

"Daichi still can't find you, right.." She grins at him. Koushi suddenly become scared, he put his hand on top of his stomach protectively. "He doesn't even know you are pregnant.."

She walks closer to Koushi who step backward, "He doesn't have to know." Still with a smile on his face, Yui push Koushi who fall down on the table before dropping to the floor.

"It's not my fault you see. You stole Daichi from me." She continued and crouched down besides Koushi who is now eyes wide in fear, his stomach felt cramped..

"I'm the one who is supposed to married him. Not you." She stand up.

"I'm the one who is supposed to be pregnant with his child! Not you!" She kicked Koushi's stomach, earning a scream fill with pain from the silver hair.

"I purposely make him drunk and make intoxicated him enough so that he will cheat on you right in front of your fucking eyes!" She grab a fistful of the silver hair and pull its upward. "I had sex with him but I'm still not pregnant with his seed."

She let go of the hair and look at Koushi, "Awww, are you in pain? Is that why you cry?" She slaps Koushi's face, hard.

"I am more suffering than you! I had to get myself pregnant with other guy who then ruined my plan!"

Koushi is still too shocked to register the sting on his face, his heart is hammering in fear, his baby is in danger. What should he do? He should run into a room and get a phone, yeah he should do that.

He was about to standing up when Yui caught him. The woman then kick his stomach again, earning yet another scream from Koushi.

"You had it all easy! You married him! You have his baby! I won't let that happen!"

The scream from earlier had caught the two who is getting out from the car, the two are running into the house and when they saw Yui and Koushi, they immediately rush in.

Luckily they did, as Yui was about to hit Koushi with a vase and just in time Kuroo stopped her. Bokuto then knocked her out by hitting her neck. They then give their attention to Koushi who is no doubt trembling in fear, they both look at the direction where Koushi is looking and their stomach drops when they saw blood is coating the jean at the crotch area.

* * *

 

His parents has called him, telling him to come to the hospital. Never had he hear his parents voice in so much fear. Thus, he rush to the hospital. He was then grabbed by Iwaizumi by the arm and being lead to the waiting room.

There, he saw his parents, Oikawa, Kuroo and Bokuto.

All of them look like they are in fear, Kuroo and Bokuto especially look shell shocked.

His stomach feel twisted. There's nothing bad happen to Koushi right? All he can think about is Koushi, even at this time and please god don't make his nightmare came true.

Breaking the silence, his voice trembled a bit "It's not Koushi, right?" All of them turned their attention to him and look guilty.

He feel like someone had just drop a stone in his stomach. He is so very afraid now.

He staggered and try to sit down on a chair before his body decides to fall down from the anxiety.

"Please, tell me."

And they all did. They told him how Koushi was waiting for him that day wanting to tell him that he is pregnant, then how he come to Oikawa's and Iwaizumi's house that nigh and how Kuroo and Bokutoo as well as his parents knew all long but didn't tell him. 

Worst, they told him that Yui had come and hurt Suga that day and now Suga is in the ICU and no one knows what is going on.

He want to shouts, scream at them for lying to him but then he knows he will do the same in their places.

So he cried instead, if only he was not to immersed in his job. If only he noticed Yui's feeling with him. If only he hadn't been drunk. If only he didn't cheat on Koushi.

If only he had been there for Koushi.

Someone attempted to to comfort him but he refused anyone's touch.

Bokuto then cried too, "There was so many bloods you know. It was so scary. I'm so scared right now.. Oh my god, please let him be fine.." 

Not long later, the doctor come out. Everyone was looking at him with anticipation, and before anyone can say anything to the doctor, the doctor announced, "His condition is now stable albeit he is not unconscious now."Everyone sigh in relief but then there is still another information they have to know. How's the baby? Did they lose the baby? Or is the baby safe? The fear within them still havent vanished completely, nervously waiting for the doctor. Taking a deep breath, the doctor say "It's a boy." 

* * *

Daichi hugged Koushi from behind and kiss the silver hair fondly. "I love you.."

Putting his hand on top of the muscular arm around his waist, Koushi smiled. He had missed this. The warmth. The kisses. Him.

"Yo! Lovebirds! I love my nephew, really. But right now, he needs his parents." Kuroo said as he carried the now four month baby in his arms.

"You still can't change his diaper? Shame on youu" Oikawa yelled from the kitchen.

"As if you are better." mumbled Iwaizumi.

"Is this smell coming from youuu! That's how real men act!" Bokutoo cheer and point at the baby.

Koushi laughed "Daichi go changed the diapers. It's your turn.."

Daichi let go of the slim waist and pout "It's always my turn."

They all laughed. 

They are happy now. Koushi had forgive Daichi if only, they moved out from the house and find a bigger house so they can fit Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kuroo and Bokuto as well as rooms for their kid and future kids and guess bedroom for Daichi's parents.

"Anything for Koushi" Is Daichi's response.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Though at first, the story ended with just "Only around 9 months later that Daichi found Suga again with a baby in his hand." 
> 
> I can't wait for ELIE0304'S version of this!!  
> I'm so excited!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Any kind of comments are welcome!


End file.
